fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Xolo
Xolo (pronounced: "zow-low") is a male customer who makes his first appearance as a closer in Papa's Wingeria. Appearance Xolo wears a sleeveless yellow shirt with a X similar to Xandra. He has messy orange hair and mismatched eyes. He has a blue scarf on his neck. He also has purple and blue pants with red patches sewn on. Xolo has white shoes with yellow laces. Orders Papa's Wingeria and HD *5 Spicy Garlic Wings *5 Red Peppers *2 Mango Chili Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Hoagie Roll *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mushrooms *Relish *Pickle *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Hyper Green **Small Red Hot Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *On Both Cupcakes: **Random Liner **Lemon Cake *Frostings: **Valentines Day: Pink Frosting **St Paddy's Day: Chocolate Frosting **Easter: Violet Frosting **Onionfest: Violet Frosting **Summer Luau: Green Frosting **Starlight Jubilee: Teal Frosting **Baseball Season: White Frosting **Pirate Bash: Dark Blue Frosting **Halloween: Black Frosting **Thanksgiving: Orange Frosting **Christmas: Red Frosting **New Year: Sunglow Frosting *Random Toppings in other holidays Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Fudge Brownie *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Nuts *Sprinkles *Creameo, Cookie, Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fettuccine (except in three holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce (except in five holidays) *7 Meatballs (5 Shrimps in Starlight Jubilee; four or five in eight holidays) *Random Toppings during each holiday *Crescent Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Yum N Ms *Tutti Fruiti Syrup *Chunky Blend *Lemon Chiffon *Dreamsicle Topping *Rainbow Sprinkles *Gummy Onion, Gummy Worm, Gummy Onion Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Long John Donut (Bearclaw in Big Top Carnival) with Chocolate Mousse (random holiday filling in seven holidays) **Chocolate Icing (orange in three holidays, random holiday icing in two) **Mini Mallows (random holiday drizzle in seven holidays) *Regular Round Donut (random holiday cutter in ten holidays) (filled with random fillings, regular or holiday, in eight holidays) **Vanilla Icing (clear in one holiday, red in one, random holiday icing in nine) **Random toppings (regular and holiday) during each holiday *Chocolate Long John Donut (Bearclaw in Big Top Carnival) with Strawberry Jelly (random holiday filling in two holidays) **Strawberry Icing (random icings in two holidays) **Blue Moon Drizzle (random holiday topping in two holidays) Trivia *He is Xandra's twin brother **He is also Edna's adoptive son according to her flipdeck. *In Wingeria, he is the only person to order 10 total items. *He was in the 2013 Easter Picture with his sister Xandra. *Xolo dresses as a clown during Halloween. *In Papa's Pastaria, the only holiday he does not order meatballs is Starlight Jubilee. Gallery File:Xolo's Full Body.png|Xolo waiting for his order to be taken. File:22.jpg|Thumbs up Xolo File:Xolo.jpg|Xolo eating a wing File:I_had_a_nightmare.png|Artwork of Xolo and Xandra in bed together, scared, because they had a nightmare. File:Angryxolo.jpg|"What is this, three red peppers and no chicken? How humiliating..." Hallway Hunt.png|Find Xolo in Hallway Hunt! Xandra and Xolo.jpg|Xolo and Xandra on the Griller Stadium poster Xolo and xandra.jpg|Xolo and Xandra dancing together. Easter2013.jpg|Xolo, don't eat Xandra's candy! You're already obese and you want to be more fat? Xolo.png|Xolo's customer picture. Xolo happy.png|Xolo when he is a star customer Xolo art.png|Fanart of Xolo Unimpressed Xolo.png|Xolo fanart when he is not happy! Screen shot 2013-06-05 at 3.16.13 PM.png|Xolo and Xandra together in line Xandra & Xolo watching baseball.PNG|Xolo and his sister xolohalloween.JPG|Xolo's Costume on Halloween Papa's Cupcakeria 4.png|'Xolo's' perfect order on Cupcakeria Top 5 closers current.png|Xolo on the second position on the top 5 current closers. Perfxolowing.png|Perfect order 3 xolo.png|All of Xolo's Cupcakeria orders throughout the holidays perfect pasta xolo.png|Xolo considers his pasta perfect! Okay Pasta - Xolo.png|"Close enough" Okay Pasta 2 - Xolo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xolo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Xolo 2.png 6 xolo.png|All of Xolo's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Xolo h.png|Clown Xolo Xolochest.jpg|Xolo in the Donuteria Sneak Peek Framed photo.png|Xolo with the other closers in parade comanda lui XOLO.jpg|xolo's order... 6 xolo 2.png|All of Xolo's Donuteria orders throughout the holidays Edna, Xandra, Ximenez and Xolo.PNG|Edna, Xandra, Xolo and- *shot* x twins.PNG|Xolo waits with his sister. Screen shot 2014-09-20 at 19.19.00.png|Xolo is not happy that his donuts are raw (though they do have the toppings he asked for) (Donuteria) Xolo's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png Newyears2015.jpg Xoloperfect.png|Something very hard to do in Wingeria---a perfect order for picky Xolo! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:X Characters